Grouchy Smurf (Empath stories)/Likes and dislikes
The following is a generalized list of things that Grouchy Smurf in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series both likes and dislikes, which includes some things from the cartoon show interpretation of the character. 'The things Grouchy Smurf actually likes' * Empath * Papa Smurf * Smurfette * Baby Smurf * Tapper * Duncan McSmurf * Smurfberries * Sarsaparilla ale * Gingerbread Smurf cookies (not the ones that Brainy made with magic) * Pizza * Greedy's cooking * Singing (but only when nobody's around) * Puppy * Ray Of Sunshine * Flowers * Swimming * Smurfs who tell it like it is * Being a Smurf in general 'The things Grouchy Smurf actually dislikes' * Hefty (mostly for his bossy attitude) * Handy's machines malfunctioning * Muscles Smurf * Gargamel * Azrael * Hogatha * Lord Balthazar * Chlorhydris * The Bandit Smurf * Psyches (though he dislikes Polaris Psyche less) * Brainy's speeches * Quotations Of Brainy Smurf * Jokey's pranks * Clumsy's klutziness * Harmony's music * Sloppy's odor * Sweepy doing his chimney sweeping * Tidy cleaning up his house (until it's done) * Empath's mindlink (in fact, pretty much every Smurf hates it) * Empath being away in Psychelia * Empath being like a Psyche * Empath having to kill somebody * Empath being "smurfed behind" during The Lost Year * The possibility of Empath not remembering Grouchy * Party's exuberance * Nudie stealing his clothes * Lucky borrowing hazelnuts from him for betting * Trader's money system * Narrator spending his time narrating * Papa Smurf not being the village leader * The idea of Papa Smurf falling in love with and marrying Smurfette * Anyone knowing that he loves Smurfette * The "Smurfette dream" (at first) * Being embarrassed * Being scared * Being cold * Being sick * Being bored * Being hungry * Being naked * Being wet * Being old * Being a girl * Being gay * Being pregnant * Being mutated * Being too popular * Being like everyone else * Being happy all the time * Being angry all the time * Being alone all the time * Being without emotions * Being forced to express any emotion * Being a hypocrite * Being accused of anything * Being trapped in time * Being trapped in the Imaginarium * Being trapped in general * Being hated for being male * Being too loud * Being quiet * Being trampled by somebody * Being in a hurry * Being crowded * Speaking in "funny accents" * Going somewhere he does not want to go * Going to hell * Long journeys * Having to ask, "Is it much farther, Papa Smurf?" * Talking too much * Not having anything to say * Too many questions * Not being heard * Not being left alone when he wants to be alone * Paying for parties * Singing along with others * Sad poems * Sharing his feelings with others when it isn't Empath or Tapper * Smurf Day * April Smurf's Day * Halloween (particularly that it's also Jokey's birthday) * Spook-A-Smurf Eve * Redemption Day * Unhappiness Day (even though he is generally unhappy) * Hug-A-Smurf Day * Smurfstock Festival * The Auld Lang Syne Spell * The Yellow Hate Disease * Dying * Comas * Birthdays * Day Of Emergence * Hugs * Bullies * Losing * Ties (as in deadlocks, not as in neckties) * Thinking * Falling * Hangovers * Snoring (especially when he does it) * Betting * "Smurfing into shape" * Getting the same presents every year * Reading the Bible * Watching Jesus Christ die * The Lost Year in general * Time loops * Time travel * Really big dinosaurs * Viperions * Wartmongers * Cherubs * Fairies * Leprechauns on the Emerald Isle * Seagulls * Copycats * Gossips * Busybodies * Fruitcake * Figuring out crossword puzzles * Really strong soup * Changing diapers * Wearing dresses * Smurfette not marrying him * People misinterpreting his "I hate" statements * People making up stories about him Category:Trivia